This invention relates to a process of making draperies. More specifically, the present invention relates to the process of making a reinforced heading for draperies in which the steps of premarking, measuring, and some steps of stitching may be eliminated. Still more specifically, this invention relates to a tape applicator whereby a tape of reinforcing material, such as buckrum or Pellon, may be adhesively applied along a perfectly straight line to the lower end of a panel.